06 Eternidade Líquida
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Wesker achou a amostra perfeita do P-Virus Upgrade e irá pegá-la de qualquer jeito, arrancado o filho do ventre de Claire. Enquanto isso, Ada escapa da prisão com outros detentos. Será que ela iá procurar a revanche? Continuação de 'Vozes'.Leon,Claire,Ada
1. A prisão de vidro

Em um local isolado do Texas, homens e mulheres trabalhavam arduamente. Em condições precárias, cada um deles se arrependia pelos atos que os levou até lá. Apenas uma mulher não compartilhava desse sentimento. Há 3 noites sem dormir, o cansaço depois da árdua limpeza pesou. Passou as mãos em seu ombro que há semanas fora operado, se é que podemos chamar o açougueiro de doutor.

- Hora do remédio, cambada! - gritou um homem de jaleco branco.

Era sempre assim. Depois de dias de esforço contínuo, o bendito remédio era dado para que todos dormissem muitas horas sem interrupções. Ao acordar, os prisioneiros sentiam dores e localizavam hematomas em seus corpos.

O homem de jaleco forçava o tratamento com a medicação entorpecente e se certificava que todos engoliam a pílula roxa.

A moça oriental tomou o remédio e depois abriu a boca. Após a verificação, foi liberada para ir se deitar.

Não se agüentando mais em pé, ela caiu próxima de sua cama e desmaiou. Teve alguns sonhos malucos, envolvendo ela, seu ex e a atual esposa dele.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao seu redor. A cama estava a centímetros de distância e a única janela disponível mostrava que ainda era noite. Levantou-se e colocou a mão no ombro operado recentemente. A dor ainda era grande, mas não tão grande quanto à vontade dela de sair daquele horror.

Viu os guardas fazerem a ronda, andando calmamente de um lado para o outro. Ada se aproximou das barras de ferro que a separavam do corredor.

- Está olhando o quê? - gritou o guarda.

"Estou olhando essa sua pança enorme de porco" - pensou ela.

- Tu não fica me encarando, não! Olha que eu vou aí e arranco seus olhos!

Ada sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou observando a parede branca que a cercava. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ela estava presa e que horas eram.

O guarda barrigudo recebeu uma chamada no rádio e deixou o corredor por um instante.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? - perguntou uma voz grave e abafada.

Ada encostou-se na parede e disse:

- Não sei, talvez dois meses. E você?

- Quinze anos.

- Puxa. Você deve querer sair daqui mais do que eu.

- Exato, é por isso que bolei um plano de fuga. Você participaria? - disse a voz do outro lado da parede.

- É lógico! O que devemos fazer?

- Logo que amanhecer nos será servido o café da manha, junto com uma cápsula para dormirmos mais 48 horas. Após ingerir a cápsula, quero que você urgentemente a coloque pra fora, entendeu? Terá 30 minutos antes que a droga faça efeito no seu organismo. Finja que está dormindo e eu baterei de leve na sua parede. Esse é o sinal. Esteja preparada. Também participarão do plano os presos das celas 95, 32 e 15.

Posso contar com você?

- Eu não estou em condições muito favoráveis, mas é melhor morrer tentando do que esperar pela morte aqui. Conte comigo, Senhor...?

- Lione. Nos vemos na liberdade.

Cheia de entusiasmo e emoção, Ada dormiu. Ao toque do café da manhã, os presos sentaram-se e tomaram o desjejum. Estava na hora da temida pílula. Ada reparou em um homem de aparentemente 35 anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ele se parecia com alguém que ela conhecia, no momento não se lembrava quem. Ele correspondeu ao olhar da oriental, depois tomou sua cápsula e foi levado à cela.

Ao chegar a seu cubículo, Ada cronometrou mentalmente e aos exatos 22 minutos, foi até o vaso sanitário e forçou a saída do remédio o mais silenciosamente possível, depois se deitou e fingiu dormir. Já era noite quando finalmente ouviu um barulho vindo da cela de Lione.

"É agora ou nunca!" - pensou ela.


	2. A vida de Leon e Claire

Leon estava sentado numa sala de recepção. Enquanto olhava as flores de cor vermelho-intenso no vaso em cima da mesa da secretária, se perguntava se tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Uma mulher idosa apareceu carregando uma pasta. Abriu-a e colocou os papéis em cima da mesa, orientando:

- Assine em todos os campos que estiver escrito: Locatário.

Leon pegou uma caneta de sua jaqueta e assinou, mas não antes de ler todo o contrato.

Em seguida, a velha senhora entregou as chaves.

- Seja bem vindo ao edifício, Sr. Kennedy.

- Obrigada, Berta. Vou inspecionar a sala e sairei em seguida, tudo bem?

- Não se apresse. Agora essa sala é sua, enquanto o Sr. manter o aluguel em dia.

Leon riu e se direcionou para a porta envernizada. Girou as chaves e entrou. Foi até a janela e pensou:

"Bem, o Trent estava certo. Daqui temos uma ótima visão do Flat Goldens. Espero que ele esteja certo sobre o que supostamente devemos encontrar lá."

Imerso em seus pensamentos, sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por seu celular. Pelo toque personalizado, ele já sabia quem era.

- Oi, amor, tudo bem? Conseguiu alugar aquela salinha?

- Sim, deu tudo certo. Só espero que o palpite do Trent também esteja certo. E a sua aula de hidroginástica, já acabou?

- Já. Engraçado como eu e as garotas daqui nos unimos. A Aline, aquela ruiva que eu te falei, vai dar a luz daqui a uma semana.

Por sugestão de seu marido, Claire, que sempre foi uma mulher ativa, fazia exercícios específicos para grávidas. Era um jeito da futura mãe de seu filho se acostumasse com a barriga de 5 meses, além disso, ela tinha feito algumas amigas. Depois de conversarem muito, Claire avisou que voltaria pra casa. Estava esperando uma encomenda que seu irmão, Chris, mandaria da Holanda, onde morava com Jill.

Em um bairro isolado de prédios e fábricas, estava a casa onde Claire e Leon moravam. Uma bela residência, envolvida por cercas brancas e uma escadinha de 4 degraus para chegar na porta dupla de vidro, a entrada principal. Ao sair do taxi, Claire sentiu uma gelada brisa e uma chuva de folhas amarronzadas dançava com o vento.

Entrando em sua casa, Claire correu para a geladeira e atacou algumas guloseimas dada por Sherry, feita pelas crianças do orfanato.

A gestante imaginava as crianças se divertindo enquanto faziam os brigadeiros, beijinhos e bicho-de-pé. Sentou-se no sofá de sua cor preferida (vermelho) e acabou adormecendo. Acordou assustada com a estrondosa campainha. Resmungou baixinho:

- Só o Leon pra querer colocar uma campainha tão alta! 'É para ouvirmos enquanto estamos na piscina'. Esse som ainda me deixará surda.

Através do vidro, viu o rapaz com as roupas e o boné característico do carteiro.

- Sra. Claire R. Kennedy?

Claire já arrancou a caixa do tamanho daquelas de sapato da mão do rapaz e viu o remetente: Chris e Jill. Assinou alegremente e estava curiosa para saber o que tinha dentro.

- Tenha um bom dia - desejou o entregador.

Claire colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, e entrando, disse:

- Bom dia para você tamb...

Um barulho que ela conhecia muito bem foi ouvido. Um som seco, estrondoso. Olhou para trás e viu o entregador sangrando no chão e seis homens vestidos de preto descendo de duas caminhonetes de grande porte.

- Droga! - gritou ela, soltando o pacote remetido por seu irmão no chão enquanto desesperadamente fechava a porta e acionava o botão de segurança no lado de dentro.

Todas as janelas e portas estavam sendo blindadas por outra de ferro, que subia rapidamente.

Um dos homens atirou com sua metralhadora, mas a blindagem de ferro limitou seus tiros.

- Arrume um jeito de entrar! - disse outro cara.

Eles correram e um dos homens, com um palm, conseguiu invadir o sistema de proteção da casa. As blindagens de ferro desceram, deixando caminho livre para quem quisesse entrar. Os homens quebraram toda a porta de vidro e entraram. Se espalharam e vasculharam o local;

- Livre - o capitão da operação recebeu essa resposta de todos os seus homens.

- Mais onde foi que essa mulher foi parar?

Um dos recrutas, chamado Peter, procurou no jardim e até na piscina, porém nada encontrou. Ao dar a resposta de que o local estava livre, reparou em algo no gramado. Uma manchinha que quase passou despercebida era sangue. Sangue fresco.

Agachado, Peter não percebeu que alguém estava atrás dele. Só percebeu tarde demais quando foi apunhalado no abdome. Ele gritou de dor, cambaleou e viu a grávida correr em direção à mata que ficava atrás da casa.

- Chefe, a mulher fugiu para a floresta! Ela me apunhalou, matem a desgraçada! - disse o novato pelo rádio. Em seguida, enxergando somente escuridão, o garoto caiu na piscina e se afogou na mistura de água e seu próprio sangue.


	3. Destrua essas paredes

Ada estava atenta a tudo o que acontecia. Após o sinal de Lione, ouviu um click vindo do portão de sua cela. Se aproximou disfarçadamente e se viu que sua cela estava destrancada.

- Hei, eu já não te disse para se afastar das grades? Eu vô arrancar seus olhos - ameaçou o guarda barrigudo.

Ada não se moveu. Estava provocando o guarda.

- Sua japa insolente! - gritou ele, e se aproximou com passos firmes da cela.

O que ele não esperava era levar uma portãozada na cara. Ele caiu e Ada o chutou. Pegou a arma e chaves do homem. Olhou para os lados e empunhou a pistola.

- Não se preocupe, as câmeras estão com as imagens congeladas. Nos tire logo daqui! - pediu a prisioneira da cela 15.

Libertando a moça de cabelos loiros e rosto avermelhado, Ada deu as chaves para ela e ordenou que ela abrisse as outras celas enquanto fazia a vigia.

- Rápido, Liv! - pediu Lione.

Um guarda entrou distraído na carceragem e Ada atirou nele. Outros guardas entraram repentinamente e atiraram contra os detentos.

Ada fazia o que podia com os guardas, enquanto um homem com cicatrizes no rosto pegou a arma do outro policial morto e atirava.

- Vamos! Por aqui! - gritou um homem, antes prisioneiro da cela 32.

Correram em direção as demais celas e Liv rapidamente soltou o ultimo prisioneiro, o da cela 95. Ele era um homem grande e corpulento, um afro-americano de aproximadamente 50 anos.

Os alarmes soaram e os demais presos gritaram e se rebelavam. Quando o guarda, viu as imagens que agora mostravam em tempo real o que acontecia, enviou mais policiais e colocou o código para que todos os acessos fossem fechados, mas o sistema funcionou ao contrário e todas as celas se abriram, deixando os presos soltos.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Ada.

- Agradeça a um pequeno vírus que meu amigo fez para infectar o sistema - disse o homem das cicatrizes.

Os presos, domados pela fúria, avançaram contra os policiais e uma batalha sangüenta foi iniciada. Preocupados em manter suas vidas a salvo, os policiais não perceberam que os 5 prisioneiros que organizaram toda a fuga conseguiram enfim ter sucesso em seu plano.

Do lado de fora, Ada, Liv e mais três homens corriam o mais rápido que podiam.

Entraram num furgão da polícia e o homem das cicatrizes assumiu o volante. Acelerando o mais forte que podia, o furgão passou pelo portão e o arrancou, arremessando-o para longe.

Sentindo-se em segurança, os ex-prisioneiros ficaram mais relaxados. Liv ria sozinha.

- Finalmente livres! Não acredito! Finalmente poderei ver meu filho e meu marido!

- Não fique tão contente, Liv. Precisamos ficar um tempo no anonimato até arrumarmos novas identidades - disse o homem afro-americano.

Mas a garota norueguesa nem deu ouvidos. Já estava sonhando em ver sua família. Seu filho deveria estar grande, afinal de contas, passaram-se 3 anos desde que ela foi presa e os deixou.

- Ainda bem que escolhemos certo alguém para nos ajudar em nosso plano - disse o homem de cicatrizes, que estava ao volante e olhou para a oriental.

- Obrigada, Lione - disse Ada.

- De nada! - respondeu o homem ao fundo.

Ada olhou e o reconheceu. Foi o moreno que a observou naquela manhã.

- Você é o Lione? Pensei que fosse ele - tentou se desculpar.

- Meu nome é Edward. E o seu? - perguntou o moço com o rosto bonito, apesar das marcas de violência.

- Ada.

- Eu sou o Derek - se identificou o afro-americano.

- E então, para onde vamos? - perguntou Edward.

- Siga para Nevada - ordenou Lione.

O furgão seguiu a toda velocidade e o sol já estava nascendo.


	4. Ataque de pânico

Claire corria pela floresta sem nenhum tipo de visibilidade. Estava escuro e ela tinha tomado um tiro de raspão no braço. Sem direção, a moça, preocupada mais em salvar o seu filho no ventre do que ela mesma avançava pela mata, sentindo a vegetação e galhos a arranharem.

- Tenho quase certeza que a estrada principal fica mais a frente. Espero que a corretora de imóveis não tenha nos enganado.

E ainda bem que a vendedora não fez isso. Mais a frente, Claire via a iluminação da estrada. Parou, respirou o mais fundo que pôde e saiu da densa mata. Atravessou a pista e não viu que um carro em alta velocidade cruzava a pista. A frente do carro acertou em cheio a grávida, que caiu no chão, inconsciente. Um senhor idoso desceu do carro, horrorizado com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Moça, você está bem? Oh meu Deus!

O vestido creme que a mulher usava estava se tornando vermelho.

O senhor de cabelos brancos, em estado de choque, pegou seu celular e ligou para o 199.

- Por favor me ajudem! Eu atropelei uma moça grávida, eu juro que não a vi! Ela surgiu do nada! Não consegui parar! Eu..

- Acalme-se senhor. Diga onde está que mandaremos uma ambulância para o local.

O homem deu o endereço e o atendente disse que o socorro chegaria o mais rápido possível.

- Vai dar tudo certo, mocinha! - dizia o velho em lágrimas.

Duas caminhonetes pararam atrás dele. Um homem de terno preto e óculos escuros desceu do carro e apontou sua Magnum para o senhor de idade.

- Se afaste dela - disse a voz grave, calmamente.

- Mas eu...

Um tiro atravessou a testa do idoso e ele caiu sem vida no chão.

- Peguem-na e vão o mais rápido possível para nosso esconderijo.

- Senhor, essa mulher está com hemorragia! Ela e o bebê vão morrer se não tiverem cuidados médicos! - disse um dos soldados.

- Virou bom-samaritano agora, hã? Faça o que eu mandei e sequer cogite em desobedecer minhas ordens - disse Wesker, tirando os óculos e mostrando seu olhar vermelho-amarelo.

Os homens acataram ao mandamento, pegaram Claire e a levaram para o esconderijo.

Quinze minutos depois, uma ambulância parou. Correram até o senhor idoso, mais o buraco em sua cabeça deixava óbvio que ele já estava morto. Viram também a enorme quantidade de sangue na pista.

- Isso é caso de polícia - disse um dos paramédicos, ligando para o inspetor local.


	5. A mão assassina

Leon parou o carro em frente de sua casa, guardou seus óculos no porta-luvas e trancou seu veículo. Viu imediatamente o corpo em seu jardim e empunhando sua arma correu para dentro de casa, ultrapassando a porta quebrada. Gritou o mais forte que pode por sua esposa, porém ela não estava lá para responder.

Seguiu para a piscina e viu um corpo imerso na água vermelha. Ligou para Trent e pediu ajuda.

Sem desistir, Leon seguiu pela mata fechada, chamando Claire na esperança de ouvir sua voz doce e delicada. Dos arbustos, viu as luzes vermelhas e azuis na estrada. Atravessou e viu um corpo dentro do saco preto fechado. Imediatamente atravessou a faixa de "Crime Scene".

- Ei, o Senhor não pode passar...

Ignorando o aviso, Leon se direcionou ao saco e desceu o zíper. Constatou que não era sua esposa.

- O que houve aqui? - disse ele, quase sem voz.

- Recebemos uma chamada, o homem atropelou uma grávida, mais ao chegarmos aqui esse idoso estava morto e não encontramos nenhuma mulher grávida, só sangue.

Leon ligou imediatamente para Trent. Nesses últimos meses, Trent tinha se tornado um amigo de confiança. Leon podia contar com a experiência de seu amigo, 10 anos mais velho que ele.

Em poucos minutos, Trent chegou e conversou com Leon.

- Céus, eu não acredito nisso! - disse Trent.

- Deve ter sido aquele maldito do Wesker. Eu vou matá-lo!!! - gritou Leon, se descontrolando.

- Calma ae, guerreiro! Nós vamos achá-la, você sabe que a Claire não desiste fácil.

- Veja essa quantidade de sangue. Céus, eu perdi minha família. Não!

- Leon! Eu quero que você se acalme e pense como um agente profissional!

- Agir como profissional? Como vou conseguir ser impassível sabendo que minha mulher e filho estão perdidos, ou até mortos? Não são tão sangue-frio como você.

Trent percebeu que era melhor ficar calado. Depois de pensar muito, falou algo sensato:

- Usarei minha influencia para contatar alguns amigos do FBI e da CIA. Wesker não pode sumir do mapa, alguém deve ter visto ele.

Trent pegou seu palm e mandou mensagens criptografadas para seus contatos, mas os resultados eram desanimadores. Sua pesquisa foi interrompida por uma chamada recebida de seu celular:

- Trent, aqui é Alexia. Vi pela TV o que aconteceu e acho que meu irmão tem participação nisso tudo.

- E sabe onde ele está? - perguntou Trent, ansioso.

- Tenho uma idéia. Mas para isso, preciso de sua ajuda. Quero agentes disfarçados me escoltando. Entrarei em contato com Alfred e o faço dizer onde a Claire está.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Trent contou para Leon sobre a ligação de Alexia. Cheio de esperança, ele mesmo organizou a operação e recrutou agentes.

Enquanto isso, Alexia ligou no celular de seu "maninho".

- A-Alexia, é você?

- Sim, meu amado irmão. Pensou que eu tivesse morrido? Jamais o abandonaria nesse mundo frio e cruel.

- Mas o que houve? Não tive notícias suas em meses!

- Ora, Alfie. Me aproveitei da explosão de nosso complexo para forjar minha morte. Sinto muito não ter te avisado que eu estava bem, mas fazia parte do meu plano.

- Minha doce irmã, você é geniosa, como sempre - disse Alfred, gargalhando com uma voz fina.

- Alfred, precisamos nos encontrar. A saudade está tão grande que se eu não puder sentir seu calor irei enlouquecer.

- Não diga isso, meu amor. Vamos nos encontrar no Carpaccion às 20h30.

- Oh, Alfie, você ainda se lembra da minha comida favorita! No horário combinado chegarei no restaurante e sentarei na mesa 8.

Alexia desempenhava bem seu papel, porém no fundo sentia nojo da relação incestuosa que teve com seu irmão. Mas ela ia tirar proveito disso.

Depois de comunicado o local e o plano, algumas horas mais tarde Trent e Leon estavam prontos para entrarem em ação.


	6. Cozinha do inferno

Uma doce melodia de piano acompanhava a doce voz da cantora lírica. O Carpaccion era um renomado restaurante italiano. Era o lugar favorito dos gêmeos. Lá eles passaram bons momentos. E tendo isso em mente, em passar uma agradável eternidade na companhia de sua irmã, Alfred se arrumou, colocou seu terno Armani e deu uma última olhada no espelho: estava esplêndido. Alexia ia gostar e não agüentaria até o final do jantar para atacá-lo.

O celular do gêmeo tocou. Era Wesker.

- Posso saber onde você está? - perguntou a voz, o intimando.

- Estou no hotel. E se você está ligando pra pedir alguma ajuda minha, devo dizer que estou muito ocupado. Vou sair.

- Com quem? - perguntou Wesker, desconfiado.

- Oras, e isso te interessa? Eu vou sair com uma garota de programa, tá legal?

Wesker ficou mais desconfiado ainda.

- Olha, não se preocupa, voltarei logo. Sei que tenho que ensinar mais táticas de guerra aos soldados do esconderijo.

- Acho bom mesmo. Espero que esteja aqui antes da meia-noite.

- Estarei. Agora estou atrasado. Tchau.

E o Sr. Ashford desligou o celular. O taxi o esperava na porta do hotel, o que facilitou sua chegada no Carpaccion. Na mesa 8, uma mulher de cabelos pretos, curtos e óculos de armação pink estava sentada. Ele correu e sentou-se em frente dela.

- Minha querida. Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta - disse ele.

- Eu também, caro irmão. Vamos fazer um brinde para comemorar nossa reunião?

Ele imediatamente concordou. O brinde veio e eles permaneceram no restaurante por uma hora. Nesse tempo, Leon e os outros, disfarçados de garçons e clientes, acompanhavam tudo.

Ao saírem do local, Alfred e Alexia se dirigiram para o hotel onde ele estava hospedado. Chegando no quarto, Alexia ofereceu mais um drink. o seu irmãozinho era tão inocente que mal sabia que as bebidas que ele consumira tinha soníferos que o fariam dormir em 5 minutos. E o prazo estava correto. Alexia ouviu um barulho alto e quando chegou no banheiro viu Alfred dormindo e babando.

Chamou os homens pelo radio e em trinta minutos todos fizeram a vistoria no apartamento. Acharam diversos papeis, e um especifico chamou a atenção de Leon:

"Goldens Flat"

Vários papéis continham o timbre do flat, que confirmava o que Trent já sabia: no flat funcionava um estabelecimento secreto, provavelmente comandado por Wesker.

- Vamos embora - disse Leon.

- E quanto ao homem deitado no chão do banheiro?

- Deixe esse idiota aí. Ele vai pensar em mil coisas amanhã, e ser traído por mim não estará no Top Dez - disse Alexia.


	7. Existir para sair

Na cidade de Nevada, Liv arrumou uma casa de 5 cômodos para ela e seus amigos se abrigarem durante um tempo. A casa era horrível: as paredes manchadas e cheia de infiltração, fedendo a mofo e com vários moradores insetos. Mas na condição em que todos estavam não podiam exigir luxo.

Edward saiu com Derek e foi buscar novas identidades. Liv, Ada e Lione ficaram em casa.

- Precisamos de armas, comida e roupas - disse Lione.

- E de banho, também - complementou Liv.

Ada, apesar de estar no meio de estranhos, se sentia confortável na companhia deles.

- Por quê você foi presa, Ada? - perguntou a mulher loira de rosto angelical.

- Tentei cometer um assassinato, mas não deu certo. Fui baleada e mandada pra lá. E vocês?

- Matei um cientista e um presidente da Umbrella, mais isso foi em 1995, época em que a Umbrella se tornava poderosa. Depois Liv me contou que a indústria faliu – disse Derek.

- Bem, eu me casei com o Alex. Depois descobri que ele trabalhava na farmaceutica "S" e que ele era um assassino. Ví e testemunhei muita das coisas imundas que ele fez, e fui presa por saber demais. Mas continuo amando-o, e sinto falta do meu filhinho. Quero ver os dois o quanto antes.

- Você tem vontade de se vingar das pessoas que a colocaram na prisão? - perguntou Lione, para Ada.

- Por incrível que pareça, não. Por muito tempo vivi despedaçada, agora eu só quero juntar as minhas partes e me formar com dignidade.

Edward e Derek chegaram. Abriram um envelope pardo e distribuíram as novas identidades. Lione se chamaria Jonas Kisble e sua cidade natal seria Utah. Agora o novo nome de Liv era Simone Turilly, vinda de Oklahoma. Edward seria chamado de Dylan Walkers, que nasceu em Kentuky. O Sr. Warren Stephenson de Texas era a nova identidade de Derek.

- Mei Lyhnn? Parabéns aos caras pela criatividade de nomes - disse Ada, ironicamente.

- Eddie, precisamos comprar roupas e mantimentos.

Edward, respondendo ao apelo de sua colega, retirou um bolo de notas envolvidas num elástico.

Exclamado um palavrão, Lione disse:

- Onde é que você arrumou toda essa grana?

- Nada que um assalto a banco não resolva - explicou Derek.

- Isso é zoeira dele, eu saquei de uma poupança da minha ex-esposa.

- E ela tinha todo esse dinheiro? Por quê você se separou dela? - perguntou Lione.

- Porque o dinheiro era meu. E eu não me separei dela, eu a matei.

Liv foi pega de surpresa pela resposta e tom frio de Eddie. Devia ser por isso que ele estava preso há mais de 10 anos.

- Meninas, comprem roupas para a gente e os mantimentos que nós compraremos os armamentos - disse Derek.

Concordando, Ada e Liv saíram com uma quantia e pararam na primeira loja que viram. Enquanto elas compravam as roupas, Derek e Lione foram até a loja de armamentos e depois de gastos meros vinte mil dólares, estavam mais do que preparados. Edward se encarregou de comprar uma caminhonete de cabine dupla, com vidros blindados e fumês, além de aparelhos celulares para todos.

Ás 22h, todos já estavam em casa. Os homens experimentavam suas novas roupas, enquanto Ada limpava e carregava as armas e Liv fazia a refeição.

- A Liv me conhece a tanto tempo que apesar de nunca termos nos falado o suficiente ela acertou na roupa - disse Lione.

Ada o olhou e viu sua roupa. Uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta de gola alta e uma jaqueta de couro marrom deixavam Lione extremamente parecido com...

- Leon! Eu sabia que você se parecia com alguém!

Lione nada entendeu.

- O nome Leon Scott Kennedy não diz nada pra você?

Lione pensou e disse:

- Sinceramente, não!

- Não é possível, você parece ser irmão dele! É muita semelhança e coincidência.

- Ai, Mei Lyhnn, pára de doidera - disse Lione, rindo.

Liv chamou todos para jantar. Todos sentaram-se e tranqüilos fizeram sua refeição. A loirinha da Noruega tinha um bom tato para a cozinha. A comida estava deliciosa e não sobrou nada.

Derek observou a maneira que Ada olhava para Lione.

- Acho que aqui na casa vai ter um casal. Tipo do Big Brother - falou ele, rindo.

Lione olhou para Ada e depois para Derek, dizendo:

- A Mei Mei tá doida. Disse que eu pareço ser irmão de um tal de Leon Kennedy.

- Esse Leon é famoso ou algo do tipo? Se for até eu quero ser irmão dele! - Derek riu.

Edward de repente se retirou da mesa, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Eddie, o que houve? - perguntou Liv, com sua voz doce.

Ed, por sua vez, foi até seu quarto.

- Acho que eu nunca vou entender esse cara. Estranho que só ele - Lione falou.

Todos terminaram a refeição e foram para o quarto. Ada dormia tranquilamente quando sentiu uma estranha presença e se levantou com a faca que pegou debaixo do travesseiro. Era Edward que estava na janela de seu quarto.

- O que há? - perguntou ela, colocando um robe por cima do curtíssimo baby-doll de seda.

- O que sabe sobre esse tal de Leon Keneddy? - perguntou Eddie, abrindo a janela acendendo um cigarro.

Sem entender a pergunta, Ada respondeu mesmo assim. Contou tudo o que sabia sobre Leon.

- E por quê esse súbito interesse por ele? – perguntou Ada, curiosa.

- Ouvi falar a respeito dele, só isso.

Edward se dirigia para a porta, porém Ada o segurou pelo braço.

- Você não me disse tudo. Por quê queria saber dele?

- Me leve até onde Leon mora e eu te explicarei.

Ada soltou o braço de Edward e perguntou:

- Você vai matá-lo?

Mas Eddie não respondeu e saiu do quarto.


	8. Filhos sacrificados

Num quarto branco e com aparelhos hospitalares, uma equipe de médicos lutava contra o tempo para salvar uma moça grávida e seu bebê.

- Doutor Guiler, não podemos realizar uma cesariana agora. O feto tem 25 semanas apenas. Esse procedimento apresenta riscos tanto para a criança quanto para a mãe! - exclamou a doutora Felicy.

- Não temos escolha. Se algum deles morrerem, não teremos culpa. Fizemos de todo o possível. Antes eles do que a gente - disse Guiler.

O que o médico se referia era sobre a ameaça de Wesker caso não fizesse o que ele mandou. Em seu laboratório secreto, no subterrâneo do Flat Goldens, Wesker esperava ansiosamente pelo nascimento da criança. Não se importava se Claire viveria ou não, queria somente a criança viva, para assim fazer algumas experiências nela. Afinal de contas, quando se tem um pai que já foi infectado por Las Plagas e uma mãe que tinha o P-Virus Update em suas veias?

Albert ouviu um choro. O médico saiu, tirando as luvas de plásticos enxarcadas de sangue.

- Ela não resistiu e morreu.

Sem se abalar, Wesker perguntou o que interessava:

- E o bebê?

- Ele está bem. As enfermeiras estão dando os primeiros cuidados.

- Excelente. Depois leve-o até minha seção de experimentos.

- Senhor, o bebê nasceu prematuro. Deverá ficar pelo menos 3 meses na incubadora - explicou a Dra. Felicy.

- Então faça o que deve ser feito. Não quero perder tempo.

Dizendo isso, Wesker entrou na sala de cirurgia improvisada. Uma enfermeira estava com o recém-nascido no colo, e ao ver o chefe se apressou e o levou para a incubadora. Albert então se aproximou da mesa de cirurgia. Claire estava pálida e suja de sangue da cintura pra baixo.

- Coincidência do destino ou não, seu filho tinha que ser meu, Claire. Meu ratinho de laboratório, meu brinquedinho.

- Senhor, o que fazemos com o corpo? - perguntou um enfermeiro.

- Livre-se dele.

Depois de ordenar, Wesker saiu da sala e foi até o centro de treinamento. Reparou que Alfred estava com o queixo roxo.

- Não conseguiu usar a garota de programa e não quis pagar pelos serviços que ela forneceu? Por isso apanhou?

- Oras, Albert. Eu não gosto dessas coisas.

Wesker tirou os óculos escuros.

- Eu quis dizer que não gosto de ser caloteiro, eu paguei a prostituta sim.

- Alfred, essa história está muito mal contada. Se a minha desconfiança se concretizar, você vai ter o que merece - disse ele, em seu tom de voz grave.

E assim Wesker saiu, deixando Alfred sozinho na sala de treinamento. Aliviado, a revolta veio em seguida. O Ashford pegou uma pistola e sem ver atirou pra qualquer direção. Acabou acertando a cabeça de um boneco.

- Por quê, querida Alexia? Por quê me abandonaste? Eu quero tê-la só pra mim! - choramingava ele.


	9. Sepultura rasa

- Como é que é? Vocês não podem sair assim! - reclamou Liv.

- Eu preciso voltar para New York. Acho que dei tudo o que tinha que dar por vocês. Conseguirão se virar sozinho sem mim. Sinto muito - disse Edward.

- Mas... - Liv tentava conter as lágrimas. Lione a abraçou.

- Calminha. Ficaremos bem.

Ada já tinha arrumado suas coisas. Eles partiriam de carro e pegariam a estrada.

- Obrigada por tudo, camarada! - agradeceu Derek.

- Deixei dinheiro para o Lione comprar um carro pela manhã - disse Eddie.

Depois de abraços e despedidas, Ada e Edward entraram no carro e partiram.

Já era madrugada quando Liv sentiu fome. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Notou um odor incomum. O recinto estava cheiroso, e não com o cheiro de mofado de antes.

- Que diabo... - disse Liv, se agachando e pegando a pistola dentro do frigobar.

Levantou-se e apontou sua arma para as sombras. Não havia nada lá.

"Acho que estou abalada pela partida do Eddie e da Ada" - pensou ela.

Imersa em seus pensamentos, um copo estourou ao lado dela. Se abaixando, viu uma bala no chão. Não demorou muito até que um vulto fosse para trás do balcão. Liv atirou no peito dele e acendeu a luz. Era o uniforme da equipe tática da prisão.

Ela gritou e chamou por todos. Mas não deu tempo deles chegarem até ela. A casa foi invadida pelos policiais e um tiroteio começou. Lione pegou sua Shotgun e correu para sala. Viu Liv agachada atrás do balcão da cozinha.

Derek veio logo atrás com seu rifle.

- Eles nos descobriram - gritava Liv.

Os três ex-presidiários faziam o que podiam contra os vários homens armados.

- Que barulho foi esse? - perguntou Derek.

- Barulho? Que barulh...

Lione conseguiu ver claramente um míssil atravessando a janela. Rapidamente correu e se agachou no fundo do corredor.

- LIV!!! - gritou Lione.

- Os caras são sem noção! Explodiram a cozinha sendo que os próprios policiais deles estavam aqui.

A essa altura, Lione já não se importava se ia tomar um tiro ou não. Correu pela cozinha em chamas, chamado por Liv a todos os pulmões. Mas não a encontrou.

- Acho que eles foram embora - disse Derek, olhando pela janela.

Muitos destroços se espalharam pelo chão. Uma parede inteira desmoronou no local onde a norueguesa estava.

Derek viu que o fogo estava tomando forças depressa e disse:

- Vamos Lione, se não viraremos churrasco grego!

- Não! Eu vou achar a Liv - dizia ele, retirando grandes pedaços de concreto com as mãos.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Tô vazando, recomendo que você faça o mesmo - disse Derek, que com esforço saiu da casa em chamas.

Em sua busca pela amiga, Lione já estava sentindo as chamas cada vez mais próximas e tossindo muito. Mas ainda bem que ele não seguiu Derek - viu as delicadas mãos de Liv entre os destroços. Como uma injeção de adrenalina, Lione trabalhou cada vez mais rápido até livrá-la de todos os obstáculos.

As chamas aumentavam e a saída já estava fechada pela parede de fogo. Tossindo, pegou Liv no colo e foi para um dos quartos. Por sua sorte, Derek tinha deixado a janela aberta. Mantendo-se em pleno controle, não deixando o desespero o dominar, Lione conseguiu colocar Liv do lado de fora e em seguida pulou a janela do térreo.

Lione chamou pela amiga diversas vezes. Ela tinha respiração fraca.

- Lembre-se do Alex e do pequeno Stefan, você não quer vê-los de novo?

- Stefan... - sussurrou Liv.

- Isso mesmo, garota! Agüente firme que chamarei uma ambulância.

Pegou o celular que estava no bolso e notificou sobre o incêndio. Ao ouvir as sirenes, Lione deixou Liv nos fundos da casa e pulou o muro para a casa do vizinho. Naquele momento várias pessoas estavam na frente da casa, observando a casa virar pó.

O amigo fiel entrou na casa vizinha. Por sorte, os habitantes provavelmente estavam vendo o incêndio. Lione foi até uma janela e viu os paramédicos aplicarem os primeiros socorros na vítima.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! - gritou uma adolescente, vendo um estranho em seu quarto.

Lione imediatamente correu e tampou a boca da garota. A levou consigo até a janela. Viu os paramédicos colocarem Liv na ambulância. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- Eu vou te soltar, não grite se não eu te mato! - disse Lione, forçando um tom ameaçador.

Concordando com a cabeça, Lione soltou a garota, que saiu correndo, gritando pelos pais.

- Cuidado, pai. Esse cara parece ser perigoso - advertiu a garota.

Chegando no quarto, a família não viu nada além do vidro da janela quebrado e seus pedaços espatifados no chão. A menina se aproximou da janela e viu um pequeno bilhete pendurado no vidro.

Estava escrito: Obrigado.

A menina sorriu e pensou:

"Ele até que era bonito..."


	10. Segredos revelados

Três meses se passaram. Leon continuava sua incansável busca por Claire e seu filho enquanto Trent tentava penetrar a inacreditável barreira para entrar no complexo subterrâneo do Goldens Flat.

Edward estava com Ada num apartamento alugado com seus nomes falsos. Quando chegaram à cidade, há 90 dias, Ada mostrou o prédio onde Leon morou quando era solteiro, onde Claire morava e até o orfanato de Sherry. A mestiça não conseguia entender esse interesse de Edward por Leon, e para ajudar, Eddie era calado e quase nunca falava o que realmente queria.

Eddie tomou um banho refrescante e se olhou no espelho durante um tempo. Seu rosto, cheio de cicatrizes, não podiam ser comparadas as feridas internas dele, que nunca se curaram. Ele realmente amava Mary-Anne, por que ela tentou aplicar o golpe nele? Ela não precisava do dinheiro de Edward, que modéstia a parte, conseguiu trabalhando e juntando numa poupança que, ao casar, passou para o nome da esposa. No tempo em que ficou naquela prisão onde nenhum prisioneiro é fichado por seus crimes, ele pensou e refletiu todos os dias o motivo de quase ter levado um golpe. Numa bela manhã de domingo de uma década passada, Edward, com seus 29 anos, estava radiante, pois teria seu primeiro filho. Quando sua amada esposa o rendeu com a ajuda de cinco homens pagos por ela, Eddie percebeu que tudo era uma mentira. Conseguiu escapar das mãos dos capangas, rendeu um deles e com a metralhadora automática atirou por todos os lados. Apesar do ódio que tinha por Mary-Anne, ele não desejava a morte dela. Mas na troca de tiros, ela foi atingida várias vezes. Edward bem que tentou fugir e se esconder, mesmo sabendo que a vítima em toda aquela trama era ele. Mas nada adiantou, pois a moça tinha um irmão poderoso numa indústria farmacêutica chamada Umbrella. Ao chegar à prisão, ele era o único prisioneiro. Conforme o tempo passava, mais pessoas, sem discriminação de idade nem sexo, eram aprisionadas pelos mais diversos motivos, quase todos envolvidos com algo ou alguém da Umbrella.

- Você terminou de tomar banho? - perguntou Ada, batendo gentilmente na porta.

"Livre-se do seu passado e mostre para a sua família quem você realmente é e sempre foi" - pensava ele, se olhando fixamente.

- Eddie?

Edward abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Quando você irá me dizer o que quer fazer com o Leon? - perguntou ela.

- Isso não te interessa - respondeu ele, de maneira grosseira.

Ada se aproximou de seu companheiro, dizendo:

- Se você encostar um dedo nele, eu juro que vou...

- Pare de tentar ser a boazinha por aqui. Você tentou matar a esposa grávida dele. O que te faz pensar que é melhor do que eu? Somos farinha do mesmo saco, querida Ada.

- Eu não vou mais te ajudar nesse plano insano que eu nem ao menos sei do que se trata.

Nervosa, Ada foi até seu armário e começou a retirar suas roupas e jogá-las na cama.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Ada?

- Embora, é claro.

Ada amassou as roupas dentro da mala e se dirigiu para a porta. Eddie correu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Você não pode me deixar assim! - disse ele.

- Me solta, seu maluco!

Dizendo isso, Ada tentou em vão socar Edward. Ele a segurou e a prensou na parede. Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas era evidente a força que ele tinha.

- Vai me matar também? Ótimo, me mate. Serei mais um corpo no seu currículo - desafiou ela.

O olhar dele estava cheio de fúria. Ele a apertou cada vez mais contra a parede. E a beijou.

Ada mal sabia o que fazer. Edward realmente devia ser maluco.

Aos poucos, enquanto se beijavam, Eddie lentamente a soltou.

- Me desculpe.

- Creio que foi um acidente - disse ela, ironizando o beijo recebido.

- Não estou falando do beijo. Creio que posso ser sincero com você.

Ele, ainda de toalha na cintura, sentou-se na mesa e acendeu um cigarro. Ada mal podia acreditar na mudança. A feição de Edward tinha mudado. Um rosto sereno e bonito, as cicatrizes mal eram percebidas.

Eddie relatou o que ocorreu antes dele ser preso e como conheceu os outros companheiros, que mais tarde fugiram junto com Ada.

- Obrigada por compartilhar sua vida, mas onde o Leon entra nessa história? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

A companhia tocou. Era Lione. Ele se comunicava com a dupla e estava envolvido numa mini-missão. Depois de terminada, foi encontrar-se com Ada e Eddie.

- Ele anda vestido assim o tempo todo? - perguntou Lione para Ada, ironizando seu amigo quase nu sentado na mesa.

- O que me conta de novidade, companheiro? - perguntou Edward.

- Descobri finalmente onde é a nova base de experimentos da Umbrella.

- Mas a Umbrella já faliu - disse Ada.

- É, mas por incrível que parece, o Albert Wesker não. Pelo contrário, me parece cada dia mais jovem.

- Como assim? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Oras, agora ele parece um cara 30 anos. É sério. Eu não sei o que diabos ele está aprontando, mas de qualquer forma, temos que descobrir. Para ter esses resultados satisfatórios, com certeza ele matou e ainda está matando muita gente.

- E você descobriu tudo isso por quê...? - perguntou Eddie.

- Simples. O marido da Liv trabalha no complexo.

- E você quer matar o Wesker? - questionou Ada.

- Oras, e quem não quer? - perguntou Lione.

- Salvaremos muitas vidas se entrarmos lá. Mas não podemos ir sozinhos. Chame a Liv e o Derek.

- Mas só nós 5 não seremos suficientes. Precisamos de mais recrutas - disse Lione.

- Se é para acabar com o Wesker, eu sei exatamente para quem pedir ajuda.

Ada se disfarçou com uma peruca ruiva.

- Eu já volto. E Eddie, por favor, coloque uma roupa! - disse ela, antes de fechar a porta.

Lione riu maliciosamente e perguntou:

- Mas o que aconteceu nesses 3 meses que eu não sei?

Eddie levantou-se e escolhendo suas roupas, disse:

- Nem queira saber.


	11. Merecida ajuda

Trent já sabia que a prisão da antiga Umbrella, que mesmo depois de abrir falência continuava existindo, tinha sido destruída. E Ada estava solta. Coincidentemente, a fuga aconteceu no dia do sumiço de Claire. Será que a mestiça de coração partido teria algo a ver com tudo isso?

Imerso em seus pensamentos, já passava da uma da madrugada quando ele começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir descansar em sua casa. Ouviu um barulho vindo da recepção. Imediatamente pegou sua pistola e apontando sua arma, saiu da sala.

Não demorou até sentir o cano gelado de metal em sua nuca.

- Boa noite, Sr. Trent. Queira soltar sua pistola e chutá-la pra longe, por favor.

Fazendo o que foi ordenado, ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e disse:

- Eu sabia que você estava envolvida nisso. Diga pelo menos ao Leon onde vocês jogaram o corpo da Claire e do filho para que ele possa enterrá-los com dignidade.

Ada ficou confusa.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendida. Você mal destruiu a prisão e veio atrás da Claire para saciar seu desejo de vingança.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isso - disse ela.

- Duvido. Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz de fazer - disse ele.

- Não. Você não sabe.

Dizendo isso, Ada atirou.

Na manhã seguinte, Leon tentava entrar em contato com Trent, mas sem sucesso.

Ao ir até o escritório do amigo, entrou na enorme sala e percebeu que alguém estava sentado na cadeira.

- Trent? - perguntou ele.

A cadeira virou-se. Uma mulher loira, de traços delicados e bochechas avermelhadas, estava sentada. Leon imediatamente pegou seu revolver, a mulher fez o mesmo.

- Calma aí, rapaz! Se atirar em mim não terá ninguém pra te ajudar - disse ela.

- O que você fez com o Trent?

Ignorando totalmente o que Leon disse, ela continuou falando:

- Não deseja saber o que aconteceu realmente com sua esposa?

Leon fraquejou e abaixou a arma. Não sabia se podia confiar no que a loira dizia, mas seu amável rosto e voz tranqüila o fez querer acreditar. Há três meses ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com seus amados, nem Alexia conseguiu arrancar informações de seu irmãozinho. Só aquela estranha lhe trazia notícias.

- Me diga, o que sabe deles?

Liv levantou-se e andou pela sala.

- Vou te contar o que sei, mas não são boas notícias - adiantou ela.


	12. O dia que você morreu

Alex era um roqueiro de 35 anos. Ele tocava guitarra nas horas vagas, mas quase nunca tinha tempo livre. Estava sempre enfornado debaixo do complexo do Goldens Flat. Quando sua esposa entrou em contato com ele, depois de 3 anos sumida, eles se encontraram e disfarçadamente se viam. Ele contou que Wesker trouxe uma mulher grávida à beira da morte e que uma criança nasceu prematura. Wesker esperava a criança se recuperar e formar-se na incubadora para começar seus experimentos. Ao falar quem era a mulher e quem era o marido, Liv se surpreendeu. Ouviu esse nome antes. Leon Scott Kennedy. O "irmão" do Lione. Pedindo para Alex ficar de olho na criança, Liv pesquisou e achou que já sabia o suficiente de Leon para entrar em contato com ele.

- A criança é saudável. Está se recuperando - dizia ela.

- E a Claire? - perguntou Leon, com o coração apertado.

- Ninguém nunca mais a viu desde que deu entrada no complexo. Não sabemos onde depositaram o corpo dela. Provavelmente cremaram.

Leon fechou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça. Chorou silenciosamente e chamava por Claire baixinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Leon. Mas por favor, peço que agora você seja forte, por seu filho. O tempo de recuperação dele está acabando, e logo logo ele poderá fazer parte das experiências do Wesker.

- Preciso ser forte. Pelo Dean... pela minha Claire...

- Exato. Vou arrumar um esquema para que você se encontre com o Alex e ele lhe contará mais detalhes de como entrar no subterrâneo do Goldens.

- Onde está o Trent? E por que me ajuda? - perguntou Leon, descrente.

Liv se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do homem deprimido:

- Não acredita que existem pessoas boas nesse mundo?

- Eu já vi zumbis, robôs assassinos, criaturas gigantescas, mas não pessoas boas.

- Então acaba de ver uma. Meu nome é Liv. Venha, vou levá-lo até um lugar onde você poderá conversar com o meu marido sem preocupações.

Leon estava pálido e praticamente se arrastando quando Liv o levou até Alex.

No caminho, Leon pensava sem parar em sua mulher. Lembrou-se da doce Claire que ele conheceu em Raccon, da astuta Claire que encontrou quando foi pego depois dos eventos de Ashley e da Espanha. Quando Dominique apareceu, quando sua amada ficou em sono profundo e quando engravidou. Muitas coisas aconteceram, e Claire nem ao menos conheceu o fruto do amor deles. Por mais homem que Leon fosse, ele não conseguia segurar as lágrimas quando lembrava da falecida esposa.

- Venha, por aqui - Liv indicou o caminho.

Eles entraram num beco cheio de mendigos. Ao fundo, um homem, provavelmente o mais fedido de todos, estava em pé com uma garrafa de Vodka na mão. A iluminação era fraca e mal se dava pra ver um palmo a frente.

- Leon, esse é meu esposo. Alex.

- Desculpe pelo cheiro, cara. É que temos que dar um realismo pro papel que interpretamos, certo?

Mas Leon estava distante.

- E então, pronto pra resgatar seu filhote? - perguntou Alex.

O infiltrado contou todos os detalhes, desde os horários e rotinas administrativas do complexo, até o tipo de treinamento que era dado aos soldados.

- Agora vocês precisam ir. Nos encontramos na semana que vem.

- Querido, tome um banho caprichado, sim? - recomendou sua esposa.

Ao entrarem no carro, Liv perguntou:

- Acha que não tem capacidade de cuidar do seu filho sozinho?

- Eu apenas não posso viver sem ela.

- Mas seu filho precisa de você, não entende? As fatalidades acontecem, eu sinto muito, mas se você falhar seu filho será uma cobaia e se tornará um monstro, talvez mais horrível do que qualquer outro que já tenha enfrentado. Viva um dia de cada vez, pelo seu menino.

Conformado, mas ainda sentindo seu coração apertar, Leon decidiu que entraria no complexo, resgataria seu filho e quando a situação fosse dominada, procuraria o corpo de Claire. Não era justo, depois de tudo o que eles passaram juntos, ele não ter tido a oportunidade de dizer:

- Adeus...


	13. Perdidos em vida

A dor era enorme. O local era mal iluminado e tinha cheiro de coisa velha e mofada. Abrindo os olhos com muita dificuldade, reparou que todo o local era enferrujado e vazava água para todos os lados. Seus olhos claros demoraram para se acostumar com a visibilidade. Como uma avalanche, as lembranças lhe invadiram a cabeça.

- Onde eu estou? - pensou.

Colocou as mãos na barriga e viu uma grande cicatriz.

- Não... não - dizia ela, chorando.

Por muito tempo chorou, pensando no que podia ter acontecido.

Tentou levantar-se, mas se desequilibrou e caiu da mesa de cirurgia. Estava fraca e com muitas dores.

- Eles mataram o meu filho! Malditos! - pensava ela, cheia de fúria.

Um capanga passava perto da sala de cirurgia quando o apito sonoro chamou a atenção dele. Entrou no local e viu todos os monitores marcarem zero.

- Tardou, mas morreu né? Eita mulher resistente. Ficou lutando 3 meses pela vida. Mas ninguém escapa da Dona Morte, né? Agora vou jogar você no rio e receber uma grana pela "limpeza".

Se aproximou e estava pronto para pegar o corpo e se livrar dele. Mas ele não estava preparado para a apunhalada que ele levou no peito. O bisturi fez um corte tão profundo que o sangue jorrava por todos os lados, inclusive no rosto de Claire. Ela tampou a boca do soldado até ele morrer. Empurrando o homem para longe, ela vasculhou todos os possíveis bolsos. Achou um crachá com o nome: Stanley Indoni, uma chave com o número 159 e lógico, o que ela mais queria: uma pistola 9mm.

Apesar de fraca, tinha que achar algum jeito de destruir aquele local. Ela estava armada, já era uma boa, mas com uma roupa hospitalar branca e cheia de sangue ela chamaria muita a atenção.

Pensando em um plano, ouviu um apito baixo vindo do soldado. Sendo guiada pelo barulho, achou no bolso da calça do morto um palm.

Mexendo com a canetinha, localizou o mapa do complexo. Viu algo que lhe interessou: Almoxarifado. Provavelmente a chave era do armário do cara. Mas o problema é que ela nem sequer sabia em qual ala estava. Estudando mais a fundo, viu que o local era dividido em alas: Norte, Sul, Leste, Oeste e Central.

Claire cuidadosamente abriu e porta e espiou em volta: nenhuma placa indicando onde ela estava. Viu que tinha câmeras mais a frente, não queria se arriscar e passar por elas.

Voltou para a sala de cirurgia. Numa idéia insana, claire se vestiu com as roupas do morto e colocou o boné do uniforme de forma que escondesse seu rosto e cabelos. com coragem, abriu a porta e de cabeça baixa, olhava o mapa.

Ela finalmente achou uma placa: "Assuntos Militares". Localizou-o no mapa virtual e ela estava na Ala Norte. O almoxarifado ficava na Ala Sul e ela teria um porco de trabalho para chegar lá.

Se guiando pelo palm, sempre de cabeça baixa, passou praticamente despercebida pelos guardas, exceto por um.

- Hey, por que seu uniforme está manchado de sangue?

Improvisando rapidamente, ela engrossou a voz e disse:

- A mulher grávida morreu de hemorragia. Sangrou até pela orelha. Joguei o corpo dela no rio.

Sem mais o que falar, Claire chegou até a porta do almoxarifado. Abriu e imediatamente abriu o armário 159. Encontrou roupas (masculinas) limpas, mais uma pistola, uma metralhadora e uma foto. O soldado, em roupas esportivas, aparecia do lado de uma mulher e duas crianças. Antes de sentir qualquer remorso por ter tirado a vida de um pai de família, ela pensou com raiva que ninguém ao menos a deixou conhecer seu filho morto. Não interessava quem ia sofrer, eles nunca deveriam ter mexido com o filho dela.

No almoxarifado tinham cabines individuais de chuveiro. Arriscando, ela rapidamente jogou uma água no corpo, vestiu as roupas da equipe tática com um capacete que cobria o rosto todo, equipou-se com as duas pistolas juntamente com a metralhadora e saiu, um pouco mais confiante do que entrou.

Olhando o mapa do palm, ela viu que a área central era proibida para os funcionários.

"Deve ser lá onde tudo acontece. E onde Wesker está. Preciso entrar lá" - pensou ela.

Outra pessoa também tinha essa idéia. Era Leon. Alex conseguiu infiltrá-lo na organização com uma máscara que tornou o rosto de Leon 20 anos mais velho. Sendo assim, depois de conferir digitais (eles nem desconfiaram que Alex usurpou a identidade de um soldado), ele estava pronto para entrar no complexo.

Conforme caminhava, Leon pensava nas palavras de Liv. O filho precisava dele. E ele não podia se render e muito menos morrer. Não hoje.

Na ala central, Claire tentava em vão passar o cartão do falecido soldado na porta de acesso. Tentou duas vezes e parou com receio de alguém perceber. Contornando pelo lado Oeste, ouviu um barulho muito longe. Seguiu o barulho e parecia o som de um gato miando. Se aproximando mais ainda, seu coração palpitou e batia cada vez mais forte. Não era um miado: era um choro de criança. Se encheu de alegria e coragem. Deu um chute na porta e lá estava uma mulher de cabelos compridos e pretos, de costas, segurando algo nos braços.

Trancando a porta, Claire tirou o capacete e gritou:

- Parada!

A moça, de jaleco branco, virou-se com a criança nos braços. Claire mal podia acreditar: era Ada.

- Isso só podia ser coisa sua.

- Pensou que eu ia deixar isso barato, é? - disse Ada.

- O Leon só te deu um tiro no ombro. Eu não terei a mesma piedade. Solte-o, ou eu atiro! - gritava Claire.

Ada riu sinicamente:

- Você não tem coragem...

Se sentindo desafiada, Claire atirou contra as pernas de Ada. O tiro passou a milímetros da mestiça.

- Olhe como esse bebê chora. Se você atirar em mim, talvez eu derrube essa criança no chão e ela talvez nunca mais volte a chorar.

Claire não conseguiu manter a pose de insensível por muito tempo. Colocou a arma no chão, inclusive as que ela estava equipada e levantou as mãos.

- Satisfeita agora? - perguntou Claire, ironicamente.

No momento em que baixou a guarda, um moreno alto pulou em cima de Claire. Ela tentou socá-lo, mas o homem com apenas uma das mãos a prensou na parede. Ela mal conseguia respirar, se debatia e já estava perdendo as forças quando Ada pediu:

- Pode soltá-la, Eddie.

Obedecendo, Edward soltou Claire, que caiu e tossiu freneticamente, todos os seus músculos tremendo e o ar lentamente voltando para seus pulmões.

Ada se aproximou com o bebê em prantos no colo e o estendeu para Claire.

- Uma pessoa pode mudar quando quer. Se desmontar, montar novamente e começar uma nova vida - disse Ada.

A mãe pegou o nenê no colo e instantaneamente ele parou de chorar. Quem chorava agora era Claire, contente por ter seu amado filho nos braços.

- É um lindo garoto. Tem o rosto do pai e os olhos da mãe - Ada disse.

- Dean, meu pequeno Dean! - dizia ela a todo instante.

Leon, disfarçado, estava circulando pela ala Oeste quando ouviu o tiro. Correu para a porta, ela estava fechada.

Fortes batidas na porta eram dadas:

- O que está acontecendo ai? - perguntavam o soldado do lado de fora.

- Claire, essa porta de metal à esquerda a levará para os produtos químicos. Tome cuidado e ache um bom lugar para se esconder - orientou Edward.

Acenando com a cabeça, Claire se dirigiu à sala enquanto Eddie se escondeu atrás de um armário de metal e Ada abriu a porta.

O homem imediatamente apontou a arma para Ada.

- Sabia que de alguma forma tinha um dedo seu nisso tudo!

Pelo tom de voz e a frase, que já estava virando clichê, Ada sabia quem era.

- Pensa que me engana com essa maquiagem mal feita? Seus olhos transparecem quem você realmente é.

Leon tirou a máscara e continuou com a arma em mãos.

- O que pretendia fazer? Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que a fraqueza está no interior das pessoas, e você realmente me atingiu. Me devastou, matando minha mulher e filho. Por isso, não será tão difícil terminar o que eu não pude antes.

Ele engatilhou a arma e apontou. Ada apenas fechou os olhos e esperou.


	14. Difícil escapatória

- Leon, não faça isso!

O ex-policial da RPD olhou para o lado. Vendo quem era, ficou sem reação.

- Eu sei quem você é - disse Leon.

- Enfim sou lembrado por alguém - disse Edward, sorrindo.

Ada olhava a conversa dos dois e não estava entendendo nada.

Leon abaixou a arma, Edward se aproximou e eles apertaram as mãos. Depois se abraçaram e deram umas "batidinhas" nas costas um do outro.

- Só não entendi por que você se juntou a ela - Leon falou.

- Acredite se quiser, ela está aqui pra ajudar. E eu vou te provar isso.

Edward então abriu uma porta de metal.

- Pode vir, está seguro - disse ele.

Apesar de não saber o que poderia sair daquela porta, nada mais o impressionava. Sua vida estava acabada. Quem seria Leon Scott Kennedy sem Claire e seu filhinho?

Caminhando lentamente, uma mulher saiu carregando um bebê.

Leon pensou que estava louco, tendo alucinações. Ela estava lá, na frente dele. Aquela quase ruiva que ele conheceu e que havia se tornado sua esposa. E um bônus: o filho deles no colo.

- Leon! - gritou Claire, o tirando do estado de transe.

Ele correu e abraçou a esposa e o filho. Palavras de carinho e afeto eram trocadas e o bebê continuava calminho.

Ada olhou aquela cena com orgulho de si mesma. Não precisava mostrar para ninguém sua mudança, somente para ela própria.

Edward também estava emocionado. Leon tinha crescido tanto. Estava maduro e agora tinha uma família. Não conhecia Claire muito bem, apenas através dos relatos de Ada. Mas Eddie sabia que Leon escolhera muito bem.

Ada sentiu as mãos de Edward em seus ombros e sorriu. Definitivamente, ela dava adeus à vida mercenária de antes.

- Sem querer atrapalhar, mas precisamos ir - disse Edward.

- Não podemos sair pela porta principal. Tem um caminho alternativo? - perguntou Ada.

- Leon, pegue o palm no meu bolso. Tem um mapa virtual do complexo, quem sabe existe outra saída – disse Claire.

Pegando o aparelho, Leon viu o mapa e ficou confuso. Pegou seu celular e ligou para Liv.

- Siga para ala Leste, desça as escadas. No nível B48 haverá um trem que segue para o interior.

- Obrigada, Liv.

- Ah, sim. Em hipótese nenhuma passe perto da ala Central, entendeu?

- Por quê? - indagou Leon.

A ligação ficou ruim, um chiado e um estrondoso barulho.

- Alô? Liv, está em ouvindo?

- Desligue o celular agora mesmo! Eles devem estar rastreando o sinal – berrou Ed.

Leon então jogou o celular no chão e pisou em cima.

- Uma perguntinha: Como iremos passar para Ala Leste sem passar pela Central? – indagou Claire.

Eles estavam pensando numa alternativa quando Eddie recebeu uma ligação. Era Lione. Ele também estava no complexo. Edward pediu para que Lione escoltasse Claire e Leon até o trem e combinou um ponto de encontro.

Ada foi até a sala de produtos químicos em que Claire estava antes e viu um duto de ventilação no chão. Apesar de tanta segurança, um homem agachado do porte de Leon cabia sem problemas no lugar.

- Achei um caminho. Poderão passar tranqüilos - disse Ada.

- Então nos separamos aqui - disse Edward.

- Mas e você, não vai? - perguntou Leon.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu me cuido - respondeu Edward.

- Você sempre foi o corajoso, Ed. Nos encontramos no trem.

Claire, antes de entrar na sala com Dean em seu colo, disse:

- Obrigada!

E assim os dois seguiram pelo duto.

- Não podemos ir pelo mesmo caminho que eles. Pegue suas coisas. Precisaremos seguir numa rota mais perigosa.

- Eu sei. Ainda bem que você está comigo - disse Ada.

Eddie sorriu e se aproximou de Ada, parou e disse:

- Continuamos mais tarde. Agora temos que ir.

Acenando a cabeça, Ada colocou seu colete e os dois saíram, apontando as armas. Mas não tinha ninguém nos corredores.

- Isso sim é estranho... - concluiu ela.

Um grande estrondo balançou toda a estrutura do complexo. Mais a frente, uma parede explodiu. Ada e Edward se abaixaram. Com a visão fragmentada, conseguiram ver um homem, de aproximadamente 3 metros se aproximando lentamente.

- É um Mr. X! - disse Ada.

- Vamos meter bala nele! - disse Eddie e começou a atirar.

Ada fez o mesmo. Atiraram até ficar sem munição. O Mr.X, que ficou imóvel o tempo todo, agora estendeu os braços e atirou.

Eles trataram de correr, cada um para um lado.

- Essa lata de lixo reciclou nossas balas e está usando contra a gente! - disse Edward.

- Siga em frente. Nos vemos no trem! - disse Ada, partindo na direção oposta.

- Se correr, o bicho pega. Se ficar, o bicho come. Ahh, que seja! - resmungou Eddie e correu para a direita.


	15. O confronto final

Acompanhando o trajeto pelo palm, Leon se localizou quando achou a Ala Leste.

Ele desceu e vasculhou a sala, aparentemente um escritório. Pegou uma cadeira e pediu para que Claire desse o Dean para ele descê-lo em segurança. Com o filho nos braços, Leon pode sentir pela primeira vez o que era ser pai. A criança, dormindo, suspirou e se aconchegou mais nos braços fortes do pai.

Claire desceu em seguida, e Leon o devolveu.

Seguindo em frente, eles notaram o estranho sumiço de guardas e afins.

Acharam a tal escada que Liv disse, mas para a surpresa deles, um leitor de cartão com senha era requisitado para a abertura da porta.

- Eu tenho um cartão aqui, mas não sei qual poderia ser a senha.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês com isso - disse um homem moreno, que lembrava o Leon.

- E você é? - perguntou Claire.

- Sou Lione. Amigo da Liv, Ada e Eddie.

Depois das breves apresentações, Lione colocou um código estranho e passou o cartão de Claire. A porta se abriu. Os três desceram o mais rápido que podia, Claire sendo escoltada no meio dos dois homens, até chegarem na plataforma.

- O trem! - exclamou Claire.

Entrando no vagão, Claire sentou-se com Leon em um dos acentos, enquanto Lione foi para a cabine de controle.

- Tem algo estranho aqui - disse Lione, mas foi interrompido e deu um enorme grito de dor. O barulho de vidro quebrando-se foi ouvido.

Leon imediatamente empunhou sua arma. Claire apertou Dean nos braços, tentando acalmá-lo, pois ele se assustou e chorava muito.

A porta que saía da cabine de controle se abriu. Um jovem de terno e óculos escuros apareceu.

- Boa-noite - disse ele, com sua voz grave.

- Wesker! - gritou Leon.

- Pensaram que eu era tão trouxa a ponto de deixar vocês escaparem? Eu vi tudo o que vocês faziam e simplesmente deixei. Queria ver até onde vocês iam, e esse é o fim da linha.

Leon disparou sua arma contra Wesker até as balas acabarem. Mas ele estava intacto.

Wesker tirou os óculos e Claire ficou impressionada. Com os cabelos loiros e olhos totalmente brancos, a aparência de seu arquiinimigo estava diferente. Parecia mais jovem.

- Vou contar algo engraçado que aconteceu comigo. Tudo começou há três meses, quando peguei a Claire atropelada por um velho babão na estrada. Trouxe-a pro complexo e meus médicos insistiram num parto. Eu estava pouco ligando se Claire ia viver ou não. O que me interessava era o feto. Depois de horas de cirurgia, meus doutores disseram que alguém falecera naquela sala. Eu até me alegrei, a Claire já tinha me enchido o saco o suficiente. Mas não, Claire ainda estava viva, sangrando e gemendo de dor. Confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas esse sentimento logo passou quando uma enfermeira estava com um bebê nos braços. E logo atrás um enfermeiro com outra criança. Sim, mas sortudo do que eu impossível. Me senti como cliente daquelas promoções: Leve 2 pague 1.

- Claire deu luz a gêmeos? - perguntou Leon.

Nos exames que ela fez anteriormente não acusava nada, nem suspeitava que iria ter 2 filhos. Ela apertou Dean nos braços e chorou.

- O que você fez com meu outro filho? - gritou Leon.

- Nada. A menina já nasceu morta. Mas mesmo assim eu não podia desperdiçar o que tinha em mãos. Pedi para drenarem até a última gota de sangue da sua filha e fiz uma transfusão. Após alguns dias, me senti mais vigoroso, e realmente comprovei que estava forte, além de mais jovem a cada dia que passasse. Dos 50 anos hoje posso afirmar clinicamente que tenho 30. Está vendo só? É a eternidade líquida correndo em minhas veias.

- Você pode ser tudo isso, mais não é inatingível! - disse Leon, e partiu para cima de Wesker.

- Leon, não!!! - gritou Claire.

Mais forte, mais ágil e com certeza mais poderoso, Wesker chutou Leon, que rasgou a lateral do trem como se fosse um pedaço de papel. Caiu do outro lado e bateu na parede. Com cortes em vários pontos e sangrando muito, Leon não conseguia se manter em pé.

- Quando irão admitir que eu sou melhor do que vocês?

Levantou Leon com uma das mãos e o jogou no fim da plataforma, que ficava a 4 metros do trem.

Wesker pegou um fragmento de 2m do trem e andou lentamente na direção do Leon.

- Acredite, isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim - disse ele, olhando fixamente para a ponta afiada e rindo.

Ouviu um barulho estranho há metros de distância e se virou. Não conseguiu se defender a tempo e levou um tiro na cara.

- Tá pensando que vai fazer o que com isso? - desafiou Wesker.

Claire estava segurando uma shotgun nas mãos, porém a arma tinha um tamanho e coloração fora da usual.

- Você é uma mãe irresponsável. Deixou seu filho sozinho pra fazer algo que sabe que não vai conseguir, me matar no caso. Quero que se conforme com seu destino e diga adeus.

Wesker levantou-se e Claire, se aproximando cada vez mais com precisão, atirou novamente. Dessa vez vários tiros consecutivos o atingiram. Ele, se achando o mais poderoso da Terra, riu freneticamente. Mas aos poucos a situação já não estava tão engraçada. A pele de Wesker começou a praticamente se dissolver. Sentia sua visão embaçada e suas pernas e braços fracos. Se ajoelhou e perguntou, sussurrando:

- O que é isso?

- Isso é sua morte. Vá pro inferno, Wesker, mas acho que nem o diabo te quer lá.

Dizendo isso, Claire deu o último tiro. Vendo seu inimigo se deteriorar, ela correu para acudir seu marido. Ele estava muito ferido, mas passavam bem. Porém o mesmo não podia ser dito de Albert Wesker. Ele se derretia em seus próprios fluídos, se tornando uma grande poça gosmenta do que algum dia foi um ser humano. A última coisa que viu foi uma mulher loira segurando o bebê no colo e um homem de jaleco branco e cabelos longos ao lado dela. O reconheceu como o cientista que trabalhou com ele em todo o processo com os filhos de Claire. Sendo assim ele sabia como derrotá-lo, só que por mais inteligente que fosse, Wesker morreria pensando no que exatamente o matou.

- Está na hora! - disse Alex.

Ao entrar na cabine, o marido de Liv viu o vidro frontal do trem quebrado e um corpo mutilado na frente do trem e tampou a boca.

- Céus, é o Lione! Ele salvou minha vida! Oh, Lione!

- Acalme-se, querida. Rezaremos por ele mais tarde. Agora devemos tirar essa coisa daqui!

Ligaram o trem e estavam prontos para partir.

- Não podemos sair assim! Ada e Edward ainda estão em algum lugar - avisou Claire, com Dean em seus braços.

A poucos metros, pela perfuração na lateral, Leon conseguiu avistar Ada correndo. Um forte estrondo no teto do trem assustou a todos. Ada parou no meio do trajeto e gritou:

- Eddie!

Os usuários do trem só podiam ver o teto amassado do trem. Ada via Edward caído e o Mr.X indo em sua direção. Ela pegou sua Grapple Gun e atirou na arma biológica. O gancho se fixou no pescoço da criatura, e ao apertar o "gatilho", Ada foi levada em alta velocidade para o topo, aproveitando a vantagem e dando um belo chute no robô, que ficou pendurado na lateral.

Com seu peso, Mr. X amassou a lateral do vagão, forçando Claire e os demais a se manterem no corredor entre os assentos.

- Alex, nos tire daqui! - pediu Leon.

O roqueiro, então, deu partida no veículo, que lentamente foi pegando velocidade.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Ada.

Eddie imediatamente se levantou. Assim como Mr.X. Enquanto Ada e Edward tentavam se manter em equilíbrio em cima do trem em movimento, isso não parecia ser problema para a B.O.W.

Em passos lentos, Mr. X deu uma investida e tentou acertar Eddie, que se esquivou para a direita. Com uma freada inesperada, Ada e seu amigo perderam o equilíbrio e se agacharam. Mr. X avançou agora em Ada, que numa pirueta para trás se livrou do golpe.

Claire e os outros pensavam que o corredor era seguro, até que alguns destroços caíram ao lado deles e um punho enorme foi visto, se retraindo e sumindo de vista dos que estavam dentro do vagão. Leon se agachou na frente da esposa, usando o próprio corpo como escudo para proteger o filho e ela.

- Ed, vocês precisam atraí-lo para o último vagão! - gritou Leon.

- Como se fosse fácil... - reclamou Edward.

Mr. X já estava recomposto e se aproximando da dupla de forma assustadora.

- Vamos! - gritou Ada, correndo no sentido contrário em que o trem seguia.

Leon ouviu os passos firmes se distanciando. Sabia que tinham conseguido levar a máquina para o último vagão, mas o que fariam quando chegassem lá?

Ada e Edward se perguntaram o mesmo quando chegaram onde não tinha mais saída.

- E agora? - perguntou Ada.

Mas ela não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta. De maneira rápida, quase que flutuando, Mr. X investiu nos dois com os braços abertos.

- Abaixa!!! - gritou Eddie.

Ada e Edward se jogaram de lados opostos e Mr.X passou reto. Rapidamente, Eddie se levantou e aproveitou que a máquina estava de costas para acertar um chute com os dois pés na traseira do monstro. Com o impacto do golpe, e ajudado pela sorte, pois outra freada brusca foi dada, Mr.X estava com a metade do corpo dentro do vagão e metade fora, se esforçando para levantar-se e acabar com o casal.

- Ele está entalado! - disse Ada, rindo.

- Não se alegre muito, ele vai sair logo. Ada, preciso que faça algo.

Percebendo o tom de seriedade e expressão séria em Edward, ela sabia que boa coisa não era.

- Quero que você desça e rompa a ligação desse vagão com os demais. Assim o garotão aqui fica pra trás com esse vagão. Entendeu?

- Certo!

Dizendo isso, Ada desceu e viu a ligação do trem. Cortou com sua faca alguns dos fios que envolviam a ligação. O enorme parafuso podia ser quebrado com alguns tiros.

Subindo para o penúltimo vagão, Ada viu que Mr.X estava recomposto e prestes a atacar Edward.

- Eddie! Saia daí agora! - gritou ela.

Mr.X tentou pegar Edward com seus braços robóticos, mas felizmente não conseguiu. Eddie se abaixou e jogou toda a força de seu corpo, jogando o robô no chão do teto.

- Ada, desconecte esse vagão!

A oriental pegou sua arma e paralisou.

- Ada, atire!!!

Eddie repetiu várias vezes essa frase, até Mr.X estar novamente perto dele.

- Eu não posso! Eu não quero... Te perder!

- Salve os outros. Eu já estou morto faz anos. Faça isso, por eles!

Fechando os olhos e os apertando com força, ouviu o rugido do robô e atirou diversas vezes, mesmo sem saber se estava acertando o alvo ou não.

Ouvindo um forte barulho, a morena viu a ligação se rompendo. Olhou para Edward uma última vez. Ele estava lutando com Mr.X.

- A ligação vai estourar a qualquer momento. Venha Edward. Ainda há chance para você, assim como houve para mim! - dizia ela.

Eddie então chutou Mr.x, que caiu novamente na armadilha e ficou entalado. Correndo em direção ao penúltimo vagão, uma freada inesperada fez com que a ligação entre os vagões se rompesse.

- Nãooooooooo!!! - gritou Ada


	16. Segunda chance

O último vagão se distanciava rapidamente, porém Ada via tudo em câmera lenta. Mr.X, preso novamente no buraco que ele mesmo fez, e Eddie lutando contra a velocidade oposta e correndo, tentando alcançar o penúltimo vagão. Vendo que a distancia ficava cada vez maior, Edward pegou impulso e pulou, sabendo que podia dar de cara com os trilhos e se esfarelar.

Esticou os braços o mais que podia, mas mesmo assim não alcançou a borda. Pensando que tudo estava perdido, Edward estava pronto para virar queijo ralado.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, ele estava pendurado entre os trilhos e o vagão. Olhou para cima e viu uma linda oriental, com seus cabelos voando devido à velocidade do veículo, segurando firmemente em seus pulsos.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo cair. Me ajude a puxá-lo, vamos! - disse ela.

Sinceramente, a vontade de Edward era realmente ter se espatifado no chão, mas ao olhar para Ada viu que ele podia ter uma segunda oportunidade.

Se esforçando ao máximo, Ada o puxou e com a brecada do trem, Eddie conseguiu impulso e caiu em cima de Ada.

Ela o abraçou, e ele sorriu, agradecendo a Alex por brecar justamente naquela hora. Até que era confortável a atual posição em que ele estava.

- Sei que provavelmente você deve estar gostando, mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para ficarmos desse jeito - disse Ada.

- Ohhhh, certo - disse ele, se levantando.

Os dois desceram pela escadinha e entraram no penúltimo vagão, se direcionando ao local onde os demais estavam. Ao fecharem à porta, um estrondo quase descarrilou o trem. Era o vagão de Mr.X se chocando há 320km/h na parede.

- Ufa, fico aliviada e contente. Vocês conseguiram! - disse Liv empolgada.

Eddie e Ada se sentaram nos assentos. Claire e Leon estavam lado a lado.

- Sei que devem ter passado por apuros lá em cima. Eu estava preocupado com vocês. Só tenho que agradecer a Ada e meu irmão - disse Leon.

- Irmão? - perguntou Claire e Ada.

O trem seguiu pelos trilhos e em 20 minutos já dava para ver as matas e a lua, prata e brilhante no céu. Mais um pesadelo tinha acabado para eles. O último pesadelo.


	17. Tempo de mudanças

Na floresta, não foi difícil serem localizados. Ada fez uma ligação e Trent se encarregou de tudo.

No carro, Trent ainda brincou:

- Apesar do susto, Ada não me fez nem um arranhão. Ela me contou a história dela e dos fugitivos, e não sei por que, senti que podia confiar neles.

- E a Liv e o Alex nos ajudaram bastante - disse Leon.

- Obrigada a todos. Perdemos nossa querida Lenneth, mas Dean ainda está conosco. E vamos cuidar muito bem dele - disse Claire, acariciando o filho, que abriu os olhos e os fechou em seguida, tirando uma bela soneca.

- A shotgun, que tipo de munição é aquela que acabou com o Wesker? Ele me pareceu um picolé derretendo no Saara - Leon falou.

- Eu analisei o sangue da Lenneth e vi algumas substâncias que se multiplicavam conforme o tempo. Como Wesker ainda se adaptava com o sangue da filha de vocês, tínhamos uma chance até que a vulnerabilidade acabasse e ele se tornasse imortal - explicou Alex.

- É, pelo jeito todo mundo queria matar o Wesker. Palavras sábias de nosso camarada, Lione. Descanse em paz, irmão - disse Eddie.

- Trabalhei com algumas substâncias que bloqueavam a multiplicação de células e as erradicava. Foi por isso que viram o ex-capitão da STARS virar meleca. Nem ele pode desafiar a ciência - Alex finalizou, orgulhoso de seu feito.

- Lenneth... Nem ao menos pude conhecê-la. E nem providenciar um enterro adequado - lamentava-se Claire.

- Querida, não podíamos fazer nada. Lenneth já estava morta. Sei que gostaria de tê-la visto, eu também queria, e apesar de não conhecê-la, vou me lembrar sempre da nossa filha. Deixemos ela em paz lá no céu, sim? - disse o pai da falecida.

- E eu acho melhor vocês tomarem cuidado com esse garoto. O que aconteceu com Wesker, acontecerá com ele também. É claro, não sei que tipo de reação ele terá, pode variar desde telecinese ou algo mais agressivo.

- Ou seja: ele pode ser o Prof. Xavier ou o Apocalipse - Liv complementou o marido.

- Ele tem o bem e o mal dentro dele, assim como todos nós. Creio que vocês poderão direcionar qual dos lados ele deve ficar - disse Alex.

- Irmão, recomendo que vocês se mudem desse país. Morem num lugar que nem mesmo um vidente possa saber onde estão - aconselhou Edward.

- Sim, faremos isso. Pelo bem do Dean - finalizou Leon.

Dean estava dormindo tranquilamente no colo da mãe. Leon delicadamente aproximou as mãos dele das do bebê. E Dean correspondeu apertando o dedo do pai.

- Chegamos - disse Trent.

Todos desceram na casa devastada de Claire.

- É aqui que todos se separam. Se cuidem! - disse Liv, deixando o local com o marido.

Depois de muitas recomendações, o irmão mais velho de Leon lhe deu conselhos e também partiu com Ada. Trent fez o mesmo.

- Vamos arrumar nossas coisas, querida - disse Leon, fechando a porta da frente com os vidros quebrados.


	18. Depois da Era Wesker

Trent continuava com seus negócios no John Hancock Center, porém após a morte do Wesker, as coisas ficaram bem monótonas para ele.

Alexia levou Alfred de iate até uma ilha distante e deserta. Ficou com ele algum tempo e depois foi embora. Só Alexia partiu, ouvindo seu irmão, acorrentado num coqueiro, implorar para que sua amada o salvasse. Sentando-se na borda do barco, bebendo um delicioso martini e ouvindo Daft Punk em seu ITouch, a mais inteligente dos Ashford deu enfim o castigo que seu irmãozinho merecia.

Liv, Alex e seu filho Stefan viviam na Noruega pacificamente. Trabalhando agora em tempo integral com sua banda, Alex fez diversos shows e após milhões de Cds vendidos, iniciou uma turnê mundial com sua banda: Atrocity.

Meses se passaram sem nenhum dos envolvidos no caso Umbrella-Wesker se comunicaram. A parceria entre eles já não era mais necessária, e cada um seguiu em frente.


	19. Unidos para sempre

Ada estava tomando café da manhã calmamente ao lado de Edward. Em Paris, a cidade de romance e dos pombinhos, os dois se comportavam como um casal em lua-de-mel. E realmente eles estavam.

- Por que você nunca mencionou que Leon era seu irmão?

- Não sabia se podia falar sobre esse assunto com você. Era muito difícil pra mim saber que depois do meu desaparecimento, espalharam para minha família que eu tinha assassinado minha ex-mulher e me matado em seguida. Leon acreditou na história, ele era só um adolescente quando aconteceu tudo isso. Quando saímos da prisão, queria descobrir como ele vivia atualmente, para me aproximar lentamente dele e depois revelar a verdade. Acho que você não gostaria de ter um irmão homicida-suicida.

- Realmente, não gostaria de ter um irmão assim, mais um marido eu com certeza queria!

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram. Eles encontraram uma oportunidade de viver juntos, e assim ficariam, por muitos anos.


	20. Epílogos

Sherry cuidava do orfanato como uma mãezona. Mas quando as despesas e cuidados começaram a pesar, o casarão ficou pequeno para tanta gente. Com a ajuda de Steve, eles arrumaram outra mansão, digna do design de Spencer. Agora todas as crianças eram amparadas, iam para a escola e fazia tudo o que outras tantas fazem. Sherry e Steve proporcionaram a elas oportunidades e que, no futuro, todos grandes e adultos iriam retribuir.

Chris e Jill continuavam morando na Holanda. Fizeram uma rápida visita ao sobrinho e voltaram para o país. Os dois trabalhavam num caso de máfia e trafico de pessoas, por isso, eles não tinham tempo a perder. Após o último contato com sua irmã, Chris nunca mais viu a família Redfield Kennedy novamente.


	21. O fim desse capítulo

O nevoeiro estava maltratando as pessoas em Hensik, na Finlândia. País nórdico e muito gélido, até seus habitantes eram frios. Mas uma família se diferenciava das outras.

Numa casa relativamente simples, porém muito aquecida graças ao fogo da enorme lareira, um garoto de 5 anos se empolgava a cada nova fase que completava no jogo.

- Não acha que esse tipo de jogo é muito violento para ele? - perguntou a mãe.

- Oras, querida. Ele sabe que esses monstros não existem, não é verdade, Dean?

- É, pai! Eu gosto de matar esses zumbis! Pow!!! - disse ele.

- Filho de peixe, peixinho é - disse Leon, rindo.

- Olha, pai! Agora eu vou enfrentar o chefão! Que arma que eu uso?

Leon se aproximou do filho e dava conselhos, um tanto complicado para a criança entender, de qual armamento usar.

Claire, observando tudo por cima do balcão, achou engraçado. Dean era um garoto bom e até o momento não tinha manifestado nenhuma anomalia. E ela se sentia aliviada por isso. Já tinha superado a dor da morte de Lenneth, que foi simbolicamente enterrada. Agora, com uma nova vida na Finlândia e sem a sombra de Wesker, eles podiam finalmente viver em paz.

Subiu as escadas e saiu para a sacada. Um forte vento golpeou o rosto de Claire, que abotoou o casaco vermelho e apertou mais o cachecol no pescoço. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu depois que ela, Leon e os outros saíram do complexo subterrâneo. Claire achava impossível Ada mudar. Pensou que a louca obsessão por Leon destruiria a vida de todos, mas por sorte, Ada aprendeu uma lição na prisão e lá encontrou Edward, com quem partiu. Posteriormente, Leon disse que nunca contou sobre Eddie pois era muito doloroso para ele falar do irmão, com fama de assassino e suicida. Leon não tinha vergonha, queria apenas apagar seu irmão mais velho da memória, e embora não tivesse conseguido tal feito, evitava de falar sobre o irmão para se esquivar de possíveis perguntas que nem ele poderia responder.

Após voltarem para a casa completamente destruída, eles conseguiram salvar alguns móveis que não foram acertados pela saraivada de balas. Mas apesar de estarem organizando a mudança, Leon e Claire não sabiam para onde iam. Trent deu a idéia da família se mudar para a Finlândia, um país que ninguém suspeitaria em procurá-los por lá. Mesmo após a morte de Wesker, o casal temia que algum remanescente da organização ainda caçasse Dean.

Agora, há 5 anos morando no país, Claire e Leon passavam despercebidos pelos outros. Leon ia para os EUA de vez em quando, para resolver assuntos de trabalho, mas quando não estava na ativa, ainda recebia um bom dinheiro do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Era uma espécie de aposentadoria.

Claire cuidou de Dean, esperando que a qualquer momento ele pudesse fazer algo extraordinário. Mas ele era um garoto normal, muito inteligente e habilidoso, principalmente com seu Playstation 5.

A mãe de Dean escutou Leon subindo as escadas e dizendo:

- Depois dessa partida, desligue o video-game e vamos dormir. Amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula, lembra-se?

- Ah, paiê! Mas em quem eu vou atirar enquanto estiver na escola? - disse o garotinho, dando risada de sua piada.

- Dean! - repreendeu o pai.

- Está bem. Eu desligo assim que fizer meu "save".

Concordando, Leon abriu a porta da sacada e viu a esposa debruçada na grade. Ela olhava as estrelas, pensativa. Ele então se aproximou e tirando casaco, o colocou sobre os ombros da amada.

- Se sente bem? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, só queria tomar um ar fresco. E congelar meus pulmões um bocado – disse ela, rindo.

Leon beijou Claire. Apesar dos anos que se passaram, eles ainda mantinham a chama do amor acesa.

- O que acha de nós entrarmos e eu preparo um chocolate quente para você e o Dean? - disse Leon.

- Aceito. E capricha no chocolate. Sabe que a Samantha adora um chocolate!

O ex-policial da RPD abraçou a esposa e colocou as mãos na barriga dela.

- Com certeza esse vício por doces ela vai herdar de você.

Claire riu e ouviu Dean chamar pelos dois. Os pais do garoto entraram e fecharam lentamente a porta.


End file.
